


A Princess's Knight

by BBWoulfC (Raydara12)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content but in chapter 2, Vampire AU, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/BBWoulfC
Summary: Nothing could take Marinette away from her loving knight.  She planned to marry him, no matter what.





	A Princess's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoringadrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringadrien/gifts).



> Birthday gift to one of my amazing friends! Hope you enjoy the gift, girl. Sorry for taking so long but I hope you enjoy!

It was a few hours past dusk, the moon hung high as the Dupain-Cheng clan mansion was crowded by clan members going about the daily routines.  Hidden in one of the outskirt areas of Paris, the vampire clan of Dupain-Cheng roamed through the gardens and mansion, tidying up for another gathering of fellow vampire clans.

While the clan members handled their duties, along with the king and queen, their daughter, heir to the Dupain-Cheng clan hid away from prying eyes.  It was typical for the young vampire to hide away the previous night before the gathering of other clans visiting. However, it wasn’t a normal gathering for Marinette.

Like previous gatherings, during the past months, resulted in another meeting for Marinette to meet another suitor who wishes for her hand in marriage.  She despised these gatherings. So, again, she hid in her quarters and focused on her favorite pastime; sewing.

She always found the need to be creative soothing when feeling stressed or agitated.  And with the current dilemma of choosing a suitor, she wanted to be alone.

The thought of needing to choose a suitor brought frustration.  Yes, she was a princess, but she was only eighteen. Her family was well-known across other countries.  The Dupains and Chengs were one of the largest clans that spread across France, Asia, and Italy. You’d think she would have a little more choice in the matter, being in the modern era and all.

Taking a breather, she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, releasing that pent up frustration.  Opening her eyes, Marinette focused on her current project, sewing and stitching fabrics together with her sewing machine.

Thinking, she knew her parents were doing what they considered was best for her.  The issue, however, was that she was already in love with someone.

A small thump against the glass of her window brought Marinette out of her thoughts and work, looking over towards the window to catch another pebble hitting against the glass.  Releasing a giggle, she stood from her desk chair and walked towards the window, unhooking the lock and pushing open the glass panels. Blinking from the brightness of the moon, she bent over the window and gazed below her to find the man that held her heart.

Leaning against her arms on the window frame, Marinette looked down to find her precious guard; her blonde haired knight looking up at her with his evergreen eyes shining against the moonlight.  Her eyes roaming and taking in his attire. He was dressed in the common guard attire, one that suited him well and looked attractive on him. Her personal guard, Felix, sported a black long-sleeved turtle neck, coat, jeans, and boots.  She never thought a man dressed in all black could look so sexy.

Seeing his princess looking down him, smiling that loving smile he always loved, he smiled in return.  His fangs glinting in the light as he called up to her. “My princess finally bestows her presence to me.”

Knowing her knight for two years, Marinette simply rolled her eyes watching Felix gave a grand bow to her.  Though, his goofiness never ceased to make her heart flutter. Being with him made her stresses and life as a royal behind and she could enjoy the simple moment of being a normal vampire like her peers.

Giving him a smirk, she rested her chin against her hand, looking down at him; “I was beginning to think you had forgotten me.”

Felix gave Marinette a mock gesture of hurt, placing his hand against his heart.  “You wound me, Marinette. As your humble and devoted knight, I would never dare forget about you in an hour of need!”

With a burst of laughter, Marinette grabbed her favorite blood red coat and threw it on, looking down at Felix.  “Make sure to catch me.” And with a push, she threw her legs over and jumped down from her third story window. Straight into the waiting arms of her lover.   

Embracing her, Felix felt like he was whole again.  His princess became his entire worth of existing. Every vampire knew when a vampire fell in love, they fall hard.  And the day he first saw Marinette, the day they both locked eyes with one another, he knew she was the one.

Not waiting another moment, Marinette wrapped her arms around Felix’s neck and pulled him down as she pushed up in her toes to connect their lips.  The touch of their lips brought on the fire that burned between them. Never once had she felt like this with another man, any suitor that traveled to seek for her hand in marriage.  She was going to be with him one way or another.

Breaking away from the kiss, Felix reached for her hand and started pulling her away from the mansion.  

“What do you have planned?”  She asked, aware of the hidden gleam in his eyes.

He looked back at her with a smirk, “I’m gonna take us away from here for a bit.  Hide us away and take you away from your troubles.”

Squeezing his hand and ready for another one of their little adventures, Felix tightened his hold as they started running through the thickening woods; pulling his princess along as she smiled and followed her love in excitement and no hesitation.  It was moments like these that Felix felt blessed to have his princess beside him, able to hold her, kiss her. No worries of acting as a knight and the duties that came from it. It was just him and her.

Pushing past a clearing, Felix pulled Marinette along until he found the carving he made in one of the tree’s bark.  Smiling to finally arrive, he walked his love through a patch of thickening foliage, pushing aside the leaves with his free hand, allowing Marinette to pass through without a struggle.  The moment she looked up and took in her surroundings, she was in awe at the hidden gem that laid secret behind the fortress of trees. Like a hidden treasure, everything shined and lit up by the rays of the moon, blue light highlighting the scenery with an angelic glow.

Guarded by nature stood a small pond filled with fresh spring water, a stream flowing in between a row of trees above a small cliff, and falling over the edge creating a small waterfall spilling into the pond.  As Marinette glanced around the small scene, she saw another stream of water spill out at the bottom near her and flowing outside of the wall of foliage. The water glittered like a freshly polished jewel. It was a breathtaking sight as Marinette took it all in.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered.  The young vampire couldn’t take her eyes off the hidden gem as she continued to look around and admire the flowers and plant life.

Behind her, Felix watched his beloved admire the hidden place that he stumbled upon two weeks ago.  He knew of her upcoming meeting tomorrow with another suitor and planned to do his duties and help her release stress.  And like many other times, he knew just how to help her unwind and avoid worrying about events to come.

Moving closer, Felix walked behind Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Pulling her close until she rested against his chest, he placed his chin above her head as both gave a contented sigh.  Pressing his nose into her raven hair, he placed a kiss on her head and whispered, “Not as beautiful as you, my princess.”

He heard her giggle as she placed her arms atop his that rested on her stomach, thrilled to finally be back in her lover’s arm.  “You’re such a romantic dork.” She spun around in his arms until she came face to face with him, offering Felix a warming smile, “But you’re my dork.”

Leaning up, Marinette pushed herself on her toes as Felix bent down until both captured the other’s lips for another kiss.  This was where both young vampires felt the happiest; in each other’s company and arms. When at the mansion, Marinette would find any moment she could to be in Felix’s arms.  She felt protected a sense of belonging, and home.

Soon, they found themselves sitting near the edge of the pond, laying back against the grass as the gazed up at the night sky.  Felix held Marinette against his side as she laid her head on his shoulder, curled up closely and sharing body heat.

While they laid and him roaming his fingers through her hair, Felix decided to bring up the issue that no doubt plagued his princess.  His mother always said that communication is important in any form of relationship. He wanted to understand his lady’s turmoil.

“Talk to me,” he whispered, still continuing to graze his fingers through her locks.

He felt her push closer until her head rested right above his chin.  Felix could feel her grip tighten as she moved further on top of his chest.

“I’m sure you’re aware that I have another suitor arriving tomorrow?”  Marinette heard Felix hum in response before she continued. “He and even his family will be arriving tomorrow night, as well as staying with us for a few days.  Mama and Papa appear ecstatic from what I’ve seen, and the whispering from clan members stating that this prince and his family are a powerful clan like ours.” She huffs out a sigh, “Mama said the king, queen, and their son are kind and generous people.  She and Papa said they truly believe that this prince and I would be very suitable for one another compared to all the other suitors that traveled here seeking courtship.” 

Felix could visualize the frown taking place on her face.  He knew well since his time as a knight for the Dupain-Cheng’s, that whenever a suitor was mentioned to arrive in hopes to gain the affection of his princess, she grew annoyed at the thought of meeting someone she wishes not to meet in hopes to fall in love.  In truth, he understood. With them living in modern times now, it wasn’t expected of the royals anymore as it did centuries ago. Though, he knew it didn’t bother most clans to try and attempt courting like old traditions.

It actually amused him to she Marinette turn away suitors since his arrival to work for the Dupain-Cheng’s.  To see the stubbornness and sassy attitude from the princess brought on a smile to his face, and since first meeting her, that stubbornness and sassiness became alluring and overall attractive.  So, the more Felix watched Marinette turn down suitor, whether they were wealthy or royal, it brought satisfaction to him every time.

And the day he took the leap to confess to his princess about his feelings for her, he burst in bliss and happiness to hear her return his feelings of love.  He couldn’t stop the smile at the memory of Marinette telling him she was waiting for him to make a move and was beginning to worry he’d never grow the balls to do it.  That sassy tone pushed pride to swell in his chest as he gave her what she desired and brought her into a kiss that literally knocked her off her feet. The fire and hunger burned between them since that day.

They kept their relationship a secret, hidden within the clan.  When suitors came, Marinette simply turned them away. The two meet with secret rendezvous, Felix typically sneaking and slipping into her bedroom that resulted in them tangled in bedsheets during the daytime, pleasuring each other as much as possible.  Those were the moments they held dear and looked forward to most.

“I’m already planning to turn him down.”  Marinette’s voice broke through his train of thoughts.

A smirk played on lips, “You already decided to turn him away before even meeting him?  What if he turns out the be the one?”

Marinette sat up and looked down at him, stunned and shocked to hear his words.  Does he really believe she’d drop him for another man so easily? “You think I’d fall for this unknown suitor when my feelings belong to you?”

Of course, he doesn’t believe she’d just drop him for another man.  His princess was never one to toss feelings so easily and jump to the next best thing like some other vampires he knows.  No, Marinette was true with her feelings and always put one hundred percent into her actions towards the people she loves.

“No,” he responded, “But you never know.  Someone more handsome, fitting, and better suited than me could change your mind.”

Marinette rotated her body until she sat in Felix’s lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  “You know very well that I don’t give a damn about looks. I sought for someone I could feel connected with and enjoy being around...that was you.  Falling in love with you has been the best thing. You were different from everyone else who tried to woo me. The moment you started talking to me I felt a connection that I have never felt with anyone else before.”  She couldn’t remember when she looked away, but when she looked back, Marinette saw a soft smile crossing Felix’s lips.

He raised a hand as he swept a lock of her midnight hair behind her left ear as he gazed lovingly at her.  How couldn’t he after a speech like that?

“When I thought I couldn’t fall more in love with you, you go off and prove me wrong.”  He pushed forward until their foreheads rested against each other. “I love you with all my heart, my princess.  Hearing your love for me makes me the luckiest vampire to hold the love of the most incredible and bravest vampiress I know.”

They held each other’s gaze until Marinette spoke the words he dreamed of asking her since the moment he fell head over heels for her.  “Marry me.”

She looked at Felix, parting away and caressing his face as she spoke the question again.  “Marry me, Felix?”

“Of course I would, love.  But what of your parents? I know vampire laws and customs have changed, but would your parents accept me as a husband to you?”

“Mama and Papa have been very open the past year and I’m sure they’re aware I’m in love with someone right now.  I know they love you, Fe. Let me talk to them. I’m positive they’ll agree.”

Felix knew Marinette was being serious about her proposal, everything.  However, he had a little secret up his sleeve. They were going to marry one another no matter what.  He couldn’t wait to surprise her tomorrow. 

“Very well,” he said.  “Though, wait until after you meet up and finish business with this suitor arriving tomorrow.  Wouldn’t want to cause jealousy on the suitor.” He chuckled.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she agreed, “Very well.  I’ll wait till they leave.”

The princess grabbed his caught and pulled him close to give him a forceful kiss that made him breathless upon contact.  He was the proudest and luckiest man and he couldn’t wait to marry this woman. Felix couldn’t wait to finally make her his that no other vampire could steal her away.

Marinette broke the kiss as they both stared hungrily at each other until she was the first to make the demand, whispering in his ear.  “Until tomorrow and required duties are expected, I want my knight to pleasure me like the way I love it.” 

With a roll of her hips, Felix smirked and spun them around until Marinette rested on her back against the cool grass, her knight hovering above her, mere centimeters apart.  “As my princess wishes.”

He kissed her as their limbs tangled with one another.  If she wanted him to pleasure her till near sunrise, then he’ll gladly give what his lady desired.

 

******

 

As the following night arrived, Marinette stood in the lounge with her parents as they awaited their guests to make their presence.  She felt a wave of unexplained nervousness and couldn’t understand why. There was nothing to be nervous about and she knew it. So, why?

The door opened as one of the guards announced their guests’ presence.  She took a breather. This was it, another suitor.

When she saw the guests, the king, and queen, she wasn’t sure what to expect, but the way they smiled at seeing her and her family brought a   smile on her lips. They looked nice like her parents mentioned.

“May I introduce, King Gabriel and Queen Emilie, leaders of clan Agreste.” The guard greeted.

The couple nod in greeting and approached the family.  Gabriel and Emilie greeted Tom and Sabine warmheartedly as both couples were proud of the union. 

“Thank you for having us over, Tom.  We’ve heard good things about our son’s progress about capturing your daughter’s heart.” Spoke Gabriel.

‘Progress?’ Thought Marinette.  ‘What progress? She hasn’t ever met their son.’

“The pleasure is ours.” Replied her father.  “I’m glad that our children are finally meeting without the mask of identity.”

“What?”  Marinette was confused.  What did her father mean meeting without the mask?

Her question was answered as Emilie greeted her, full of warmth as her smile radiated with the glee that shown in the queen’s face.  “It’s finally a pleasure to meet you in person, Marinette. Our son has told us much about you. And I’m sure you’re trying to sort the confusion, so without more delay, I’d like to introduce our son, Adrien.”

Emile and Gabriel stepped aside and looked at the main door, her parents following suit.  Marinette glanced over to see a young man entering into the room. A young man with blonde hair and green eyes.  The same man you was going to tell her parents and marry. She was shocked but also dumbfounded that she was in love with the man that turned out to be her next suitor.  Oh, Marinette couldn’t wait to get her hands on him.

Adrien walked up to Marinette, reached for her hand and placed his lips against her knuckles for the softest kiss she became accustomed to since their relationship.

“My, Lady.”  He greeted, looking at her like she held his entire world.

She smiled, taking her other hand and giving his nose a boop.  “So, it’s Adrien, huh? Why didn’t you just tell me in the beginning?”

Adrien rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as he gave her a sheepish chuckle.  

“Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to tell you who I was.  But going under the name Felix and as your knight was my best chance at winning your heart.  When I first saw you at a social gathering I became smitten. Once I heard how you constantly turned away suitors, I thought my best chance at winning your love was to go undercover without being sent away before I had a chance.”

Marinette blushed in embarrassment hearing Adrien’s explanation to get close to her.  She had the need to apologize, “I’m sorry.”

Adrien grabbed both her hands and held them tight, “Don’t be.  If you didn’t, then I could have lost you to someone else. I even hate having to imagine losing you to someone else if I’m being honest.”

“Well, you don’t have too, cause I still very much want to marry you.”

Adrien released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  Their parents who stood on the other side talking and watching the interaction laughed at the young man’s relief.

“So, then would my lady, do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Absolutely.”  With her response, Marinette pulled Adrien down for a kiss, their parents witnessing it be damned. 

When they released, Marinette wrapped her arms around him and brought him close so she could whisper in his ear, his head blocking her from their parents view.  She gave his left ear a nibble, “I expect you to be at my room by sunrise. I think some celebratory lovemaking is in order.”

A low growl emitted from Adrien as he felt his lady nibble his ear again.  Leaning closely, he whispered in return, his voice raspy, husky, and deep. The hunger and lust were evident in his voice.  “As your soon to be husband and loyal knight, I would be honored to please, my lady.” 


End file.
